1. Technical Field
This invention relates to polyethylene and more particularly to polyethylene that is predominantly useful for preparing blown films and for blow molding applications.
2. Background of the Art
Polyethylene polymers are finding increasing numbers of applications in the thermoplastics industry. These polymers offer relatively good strength and other performance properties when used in applications such as, for example, films and blow molding applications such as for preparation of bottles and the like. For these applications the polyethylene is desirably processable over a wide variety of processing conditions. It is also desirable that processing be enabled for a variety of types of processing equipment. Finally, it is desirable that the final polyethylene product exhibits good physical properties and commercially desirable appearance.
Unfortunately, some conventional Ziegler-Natta catalyzed polyethylene polymers exhibit less than desirable processability and/or produce products with undesirable, or less desirable, physical properties. Such is particularly true in the case of blow molded products and blown films, where final physical properties must often be compromised in order to obtain a polyethylene that meets the rigors of processing in these applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable in the art to identify a group of polyethylene polymers having particularly desirable processability characteristics without requiring an undesirable compromise in physical properties.